The need for LCD displays, which typically are used in laptop and notebook computers, continues to increase. Not only have sales of notebook computers recently exceeded sales of desktop computer systems, but the LCD display is increasingly replacing the cathode ray tube (CRT) as the principal viewing means in desktop computer systems. The LCD display's light weight and low-power consumption are features that are essential to notebook computers and contribute to the LED display's popularity over CRTs in home and desktop computers.
In the majority of solid-state displays in use today, the light emitted by the discrete LEDs is mixed together in the viewing or diffuser plane. This requires the viewing or diffuser plane be sufficiently thick to allow for adequate color mixing. However, this thicker viewing surface, typically made of glass, contributes significant weight to the display itself and any device that it may be attached to. However, to reduce the viewing surface weight by reducing its thickness is not practical as the uniformity of the color mixing is affected by the reduced thickness.
Hence, a need for a display with a reduced thickness viewing surface that provides for good color mixing uniformity is desirable.